Solitude (Viridian)
Solitude was a crew on the Viridian Ocean. SOLITUDE “’I’d say it were an interesting word if that weren’t so cliché. Instead, perhaps, I’ll pronounce it an interesting story. Rightly of course. The word, in the minds of a select few, displays a sprawling canvas of details, thoughts, and glimmers of hope. It were dreams, singularly solitary things from which this other Solitude, our own Solitude, arose. Perhaps therein lies the irony, or else my feeble attempt at poetry. This Solitude was the energy of our dreams in the real, in the physical. It was a paradox, of course; a name of a band of dreamers, envisioned and desperate. Again, a cliché, but it is often that we find our own human souls bound up within a few ideas of antique philosophy. Romanticism. It is what the heart longs for. What it strives for. Any why not one of us is ever complete.’” THE FOUNDING It were late Spring 2005 when a lone figure returned from exile to reunite with his crew. The officer faced bitter disappointment. His crew, Dreaded Jolly Rogers, was near to death. Although he was only a junior officer, he was the only officer of any sort left. Hoping to revive the crew, he set about pillaging as much as he ever could. But without a Senior Officer or Captain active, the crew was destined to fail. This Officer, Lune, then made the fateful decision to create a new crew, aptly named Solitude. With him he took only one person, an old friend by the name of Jewles. Jewles became the first SO of Solitude. Lune then worked to bring the remaining eight active people of DJR into Solitude. Two of these, one an old friend and trusted adviser named Sinnick and the other a newer pirate and sort of apprentice named Bladerking were made into Senior Officers. Thus was born Solitude, from the embers of a crew that had not gotten to attain the glory for which it had yearned. Solitudes dream would be to attain any height tghat its ill-fated mother crew had never grasped, and thus DJR would live on in the hands and hearts that rose from its ashes. THE HISTORIES THE EARLIEST CHAPTERS The first summer of Solitude’s life was a glorious one for such a young crew without many close ties to major crews or flags. The crew burst into life almost immediately, creating a large, close knit group of pirates. It wasn’t long before the crew had ships and members based on every island in the Jade archipelago, then the only one that had of yet been settled. Despite these large numbers, everyone kept a smile of familiarity on, and as such, the appeal for the crew rose. The Senior Officers and Captain were, of course, always in need of money for something, and so a tradition of crew tournament touring took hold. Everyone in the crew would go off and join large tourneys or brawl their way through any competition to get money for the ‘community pool’. There was rarely a quiet pillage, as at least one person always had something that needed to be said. Even the seabattles and sword fights were full of yelling and screaming and all sorts of general cajoling. Crew morale was very high, and fun was never far away. Solitude was fortunate enough to gain several well skilled members of other crews, the most prominent of them being the Officer Malley from Polish War Fog. Unfortunately, this move caused a breakdown in the friendship of Solitude’s Captain Lune and PWF’s Captain Skka and a rift in the relationship between the two crews. Malley’s arrival also injured the relationship between the SO Jewles and Captain Lune. Nonetheless, Malley became a Senior Officer of Solitude, and stood up among the lofty ranks of Bladerking and Sinnick. Lune also embarked on another quest, one liked to call the ‘’Quest for the Potty’’. His mission was one that he had held since the foundation of Solitude. That was to bring an old friend and member of the dead DJR, Poddy, into the membership of Solitude. Unfotunately, this quest would never be realized during Lune’s short time there. LOSS In late August of 2005, a surprising short three months after Solitude’s founding, disaster struck. Solitude’s Captain Lune was forced to leave the game for external reasons. This blow left the crew both without it’s only prominent founder, and without a Captain. A new Era would be ushered in, which can be aptly named the ‘Era of Malley’ due to her principal role in the crews continued existence. THE ERA OF MALLEY to be continued...